vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Малые интерферирующие РНК
Малые интерферирующие РНК или короткие интерферирующие РНК ( ) — это класс двуцепочечных РНК, длиной 20-25 нуклеотидов. Малые интерферирующие РНК принимают участие в процессах РНК-интерференции ( ), понижая экспрессию специфических генов. Также siRNA принимают участие в процессах, связанных с РНК-интерференцией, например, в противовирусных реакциях и поддержании структуры хроматина. Молекулярные механизмы данных взаимодействий в настоящее время исследуются, в частности, была предложена гипотеза участия малых РНК в РНК-зависимом метилировании ДНК. История Малые интерферирующие РНК были открыты группой Дэвида Болкомба ( ) в Великобритании, как часть пост-транскрипционного сайленсинга генов у растений ( ). Группа опубликовала полученные данные в журнале Science. В 2001 году группой Томаса Тущла ( ) с соавторами для синтетических siRNA была показана возможность индукции РНК-интерференции в клетках млекопитающих, результаты были опубликованы в журнале Nature. Структура Малые интерферирующие РНК представляют собой короткие (как правило, длиной 21 нуклеотид) двуцепочечные РНК с двумя неспаренными выступающими нуклеотидами на 3' конце. center|400px|thumb|Механизм синтеза малых интерферирующих РНК Каждая цепочка нуклеотидов имеет фосфатную группу на 5'-конце и 3'-гидроксильную группу. Такая структура siRNA образуется в результате активности фермента Dicer, субстратом которого являются длинные двуцепочечные РНК или короткие РНК, содержащие шпильки. Малые интерферирующие РНК могут быть искусственно введены в клетки для нокдауна определенного гена. Экспрессия практически любого гена с известной последовательностью нуклеотидов может быть изменена при введении специфических siRNA. Данное свойство делает siRNA удобным инструментом для исследования функций генов и изучения мишеней лекарственных средств. Индукция РНК-интерференции при помощи siRNA и предшественников thumb|Dicer protein colored by [[protein domain.]] Transfection of an exogenous siRNA can be problematic because the gene knockdown effect is only transient, particularly in rapidly dividing cells. One way of overcoming this challenge is to modify the siRNA in such a way as to allow it to be expressed by an appropriate vector, e.g., a plasmid. This is done by the introduction of a loop between the two strands, thus producing a single transcript, which can be processed into a functional siRNA. Such transcription cassettes typically use an RNA polymerase III promoter (e.g., U6 or H1), which usually directs the transcription of small nuclear RNAs (snRNAs) (U6 is involved in gene splicing; H1 is the RNase component of human RNase P). It is assumed (although not known for certain) that the resulting siRNA transcript is then processed by Dicer. Активация РНК Двуцепочечные РНК могут активировать экспрессию генов по механизму, называемому активацией генов малыми РНК ( ). Показано, что двуцепочечные РНК, комплементарные промоторам генов-мишеней вызывают активацию соответствующих генов. Активация РНК при введении синтетических двуцепочечных РНК (малых активирующих РНК, ) в клетки человека. Не известно, имеется ли подобная система в клетках других организмов. Challenges: avoiding nonspecific effects Because RNAi intersects with a number of other pathways, it is not surprising that on occasion nonspecific effects are triggered by the experimental introduction of an siRNA. When a mammalian cell encounters a double-stranded RNA such as an siRNA, it may mistake it as a viral by-product and mount an immune response. Furthermore, because structurally related microRNAs modulate gene expression largely via incomplete complementarity base pair interactions with a target mRNA, the introduction of an siRNA may cause unintended off-targeting. Врожденный иммунитет Introduction of too much siRNA can result in nonspecific events due to activation of innate immune responses. Most evidence to date suggests that this is probably due to activation of the dsRNA sensor PKR, although retinoic acid inducible gene I (RIG-I) may also be involved. The induction of cytokines via toll-like receptor 7 (TLR7) has also been described. One promising method of reducing the nonspecific effects is to convert the siRNA into a microRNA. MicroRNAs occur naturally, and by harnessing this endogenous pathway it should be possible to achieve similar gene knockdown at comparatively low concentrations of resulting siRNAs. This should minimize nonspecific effects. Off-targeting Побочные эффекты Off-targeting is another challenge to the use of siRNAs as a gene knockdown tool. Here, genes with incomplete complementarity are inadvertently downregulated by the siRNA (effectively, the siRNA acts as a miRNA), leading to problems in data interpretation and potential toxicity. This, however, can be partly addressed by designing appropriate control experiments, and siRNA design algorithms are currently being developed to produce siRNAs free from off-targeting. Genome-wide expression analysis, e.g., by microarray technology, can then be used to verify this and further refine the algorithms. A 2006 paper from the laboratory of Dr. Khvorova implicates 6- or 7-basepair-long stretches from position 2 onward in the siRNA matching with 3’UTR regions in off-targeted genes. Перспективы применения в терапии Given the ability to knock down essentially any gene of interest, RNAi via siRNAs has generated a great deal of interest in both basicAlekseev OM, Richardson RT, Alekseev O, O’Rand MG. Analysis of gene expression profiles in HeLa cells in response to overexpression or siRNA-mediated depletion of NASP. Reprod Biol Endocrinol. 2009 May 13;7:45.PMID: 19439102 and applied biology. There are an increasing number of large-scale RNAi screens that are designed to identify the important genes in various biological pathways. Because disease processes also depend on the activity of multiple genes, it is expected that in some situations turning off the activity of a gene with an siRNA could produce a therapeutic benefit. However, applying RNAi via siRNAs to living animals, especially humans, poses many challenges. Experimentally, siRNAs show different effectiveness in different cell types in a manner as yet poorly understood: some cells respond well to siRNAs and show a robust knockdown, whereas others show no such knockdown (even despite efficient transfection). Phase I results of the first two therapeutic RNAi trials (indicated for age-related macular degeneration, aka AMD) reported at the end of 2005 demonstrated that siRNAs are well tolerated and have suitable pharmacokinetic properties. siRNAs and related RNAi induction methods therefore stand to become an important new class of drugs in the foreseeable future. In 2008, a team of researchers from Texas Tech University and Harvard University announced the development of a siRNA-based treatment that may ultimately counteract the Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV). Human cells infected with HIV, injected into rats, have been cured by the experimental treatment. Clinical trials on humans are expected to begin by 2010. In 2008 a novel DNA-siRNA delivery system that could lead to more efficient and more disease-specific vaccines against infectious diseases was developed by researchers at The University of Texas at Austin. Biomaterials based micron size particles carrying both the DNA vaccine and the siRNA to immune cells show potential to divert immune response in desirable directions RNA molecules, delivery system improve vaccine responses, effectiveness Примечания Категория:РНК-интерференция Категория:РНК